The Real Key for the Future Kalos Queen
by AverageShipper
Summary: SerenaXAsh K./Satoshi (Based off Anime, potential spoilers!) While Serena chases her dream to become Kalos Queen, she realizes that she has another dream she needs to pursue. While her feelings for Ash are clear, does he feel the same? Is his only love for his Pokemon, or is there room in his heart for...more? Wait, who is that girl? Will Serena revel her feelings in time?
1. Macaroons

AshXSerena

Chapter 1: Macaroons

"PIKACHU, I CHOOSE YOU!", Ash exclaimed his familiar intro to his best friend, who scurried on forth to the battlefield. If I imagined him saying it, I could hear the exact inflection in his voice and see the physical display like it was in person. It doesn't matter who he fights-Ash will always succeed.

"Phew-we did it Pikachu!"

Ash opened his arms as Pikachu bolted straight towards him. It was as if those two were the opposite attractions on a magnet. Bonnie and Clemont were in sync when they cheered for his victory yet again, and I…well, I spent every moment standing here wishing I were Pikachu right now. That's right, I wish I were his other half. Instead, I'm only his friend. Maybe even a best friend, but not THE best friend Pikachu is. I'm Serena, the girl who doesn't seem to have an 'other' in this group I travel with.

"That was great Ash! Another one bites the dust!"

Inner thought as I said that: how cheesy. But I couldn't help it. It's always word vomit and a flushed face around that boy.

"Thanks Serena! Hey, you guys hungry? I know I am after that battle!"

We continue forward on this Kalos journey, and I am physically five feet from him but a million miles away in heart. Well, maybe? I'm not sure if Ash would ever reciprocate feelings towards yet another female companion. I grasp the blue ribbon on my shirt, and my doubts are pushed away…somewhat. I've tried to keep cool around him, but I wonder if Ash has noticed how attracted I am to him…I've always thought I hid it well, but Bonnie insists it's completely obvious to the world. And if that's so, Ash would be bound to know….right? Ash always looks at the smallest details in any situation we get into, either with Team Rocket or in battle, and quickly figures out a solution. So if he can see details quickly without much trouble, does he see me?

"Sylveon, Sylveooon!" I was so lost in thought I didn't seem to notice Sylveon's ribbon like ligament holding my wrist.

"Alright guys, a river is just up ahead. Let's set up camp and eat!" Clemont rushed forward into a clearing, Bonnie in toe.

"Hey Serena, would you make some macaroons tonight? I'd-I mean, Pikachu would really appreciate it!" Ash grabbed his stomach and snickered slightly. Good thing I always have extras made from the last time I made them.

"Here, no wait needed. Just make sure Pikachu saves room for the stew Clemont's about to brew!" I held out a small baggie with about four macaroons inside. All of them cookies and cream flavored, Ash's favorite.

I went over to the campsite and started setting up the lady tent for the night. Bonnie came over to throw her stuff inside when I finished, but plopped down inside where I was changing into my pajamas.

"Boy Serena, do you have any macaroons? Pikachu would like-"

I grabbed a pillow and whacked her. "Bonnie!"

"What? Maybe next time instead of giving him the sweets you should give him a sweet smack on the lips so we can make it official already! I already have to work on Clemont _finding_ a girl. You just need a push!"

I quickly shut the tent opening thinking Ash or Clemont might listen. "Very funny. I don't think that will ever happen." I sunk down and sat across from her, burying my face into my hands while I arched my knees. Kissing Ash is a fantasy. I'd probably have more luck not only becoming the Kalos Queen, but the Queen of the World.

"You mean something to him Serena. Lately, more than usual, I've watched you guys interact. When you turn away, it takes him a second to come back to reality. Maybe he thinks kissing you would just be like a fantasy."

"Ugggggghhhhhhh I can't think about this!" My face was as red as a tomato as I darted out of the tent. I hadn't realized it was already dark out, when I started I swore I was going to watch the sunset.

Nobody was outside when I went over to the fire where the pot of stew hung. One clean bowl was left, and I was thankful there was enough stew for at least one bowl left. Thinking about what Bonnie had said, I grabbed a spoon quickly and started chowing down-

"PFFFT- OUCHIE OW OW OW!" I spit the stew onto the ground and rushed towards the river. I plunged my head into the water, gurgling for sweet relief, when I heard laughing from the surface. Bonnie, for sure.

"You look so funny, haha, like that, hahahaha, oh noooo, haha, I'm so sorry Serena!" Bonnie couldn't even contain herself, and I heard Clemont say something about getting medicine, but I just kept dunking my head into the cool water until the burning stopped.

I stood up all muddy, and I had just bought these new pajamas that looked like a Skitty. I sat on a rock and looked into the stars. As I looked, I saw a shooting star out of the corner of my eye. I never miss a chance to make a wish. I pressed my hands together as hard as I could. I could feel tears rolling down my face from the frustration of not being the Kalos Queen, not telling Ash my feelings, and ruining my new clothes. I feel, in this moment, hopeless.

"I wish I never failed".

"But without failure, we wouldn't have anything to wish for".

My eyes snapped open and my head cocked to the left. There he was , right next to me, sitting with his eyes shut and his hands pressed together. Medicine was next to me on the ground.

"But…Ash…don't you wish that you'd never fail? You'd always win!" I wiped the tears quickly from my eyes.

"If I won every battle, I would never know what its like to fail." His expression lowered from his usual smirk into a frown. "If I never knew failure, I guess I'd already be a Pokemon Master. I'd be able to make my mother proud, and I'd make a name for myself."

"Do you miss home Ash?" I moved a little closer, and got his glance to shift over to me. Full on eye contact-I was red. I could feel it.

"Pallet was never my home, really. My mother and Oak-sure, I miss them everyday. But home is here, on the road, living out my dream. I want it to take time, I want to make memories, and I want to learn about what it's like to truly be a Pokemon Master. I wouldn't be able to see the greatness of it all or appreciate all that I've accomplished if I never faced failure. Sorry, I don't mean to go on, but…Serena, failure pushes you to live out your dreams. Strive to win, and strive even harder when failure is stacked up against you. If you can do that, a greater feeling than happiness will happen!"

Then I saw it, only for a second before he stood, but there was a tear. I was speechless.

"Ash…thank you."

"C'mon now future Kalos Queen, I've got a spare top and shorts you can change into. Gotta say, you made a pretty cute Skitty." He extended his hand and pulled me off the ground. Suddenly, it had felt as if failure had led me to the success in being closer to Ash. It was a perfect moment, until I realized I never took the medicine he brought me. But it was fine, I was already in my tent, already in his clothes, and I didn't even remember why I was sad in the first place….


	2. The Real Queen of Kalos

Chapter 2: The Real Queen of Kalos

When I opened my eyes, I realized it was almost time for the sun to rise. I thought that maybe I should practice routines for my next show, but…considering I have to start all over again to be Kalos Queen, is it worth it? My stomach started to gurgle, so I suppose its breakfast time. I walked over to the small cooler we keep in Clemonts bag, maybe I'll find something worth-

"Chemmmspin?" Chespin made eye contact with me while buried neck deep in the remains of whatever we had left for food.

"Well, I guess it's my destiny to starve today". I turned away while saying this but Chespin didn't care for my obvious starvation. Wait a second, so that's where all the missing food goes?

"Oof-" I bumped into someone and started to fall backwards, only to be caught by…oh god-

"Good morning Serena! Haha, you should be careful when you daydream like that. But I'm sorry, it's my fault for getting so close."

He had leaned into my fall and wrapped his arms around my shoulder. He helped me up and had pulled me in a little too close. But as I could feel my face burning, I felt myself not feeling close enough.

"Serena?"

"O-oh Ash, I'm sorry. I'm just a little tired and hungry that's all. Uhm, thanks for making sure I didn't get all muddy again."

He let go and started to scratch his nose. "Good thing I did, because I would've had to give you my day clothes to wear as pajamas." He…gave me the only pajamas he had. He was still in his day clothes from yesterday.

Ash let go and went over to reclaim any food from Chespins raid, and what a shock, he didn't find a thing. Clemont and Bonnie slowly emerged and Clemont through a fit at Chespin for eating all the apples we had since we had just gotten them yesterday.

"Maybe I could invent something that will give us food from these scraps! It would scan the food, and then materialize-"

Bonnie put her hand over Clemonts mouth. "Big brother, I'm going to stop you right there. Let's just pack up and keep going, I don't think we're too far from the nearby town.

We all got dressed and tore down camp, and then we were on the way. I carried my Skitty pajamas because they had to be machine-washed. I hope they aren't ruined…I looked over at Bonnie who had this evil smirk and stare-and her target was me.

She leaned in and started to whisper, "You might just be the first girl who has ever really gotten into Ash's pants-literally." I couldn't help but giggle, but it was an angry embarrassed giggle that I wish never happened. Bonnie was destroyed when she saw Ash glancing over at me while I laughed. He…was blushing.

She leaned in once more when he turned away, "And girl….I think he knows."

I looked down at the ground as I walked and said quietly, "knows…that I…"

"Yes Serena. Sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g and all. I have more to say, but not until we're in private!" She skipped up to Clemont and got his attention, leaving me to walk alone.

"Pika Pi!" Pikachu jumped up and I opened my arms. Pikachu has to be the best Pokemon in the world. I love Braixen, Pancham and Slyveon but Pikachu has bee through all of the regions and has been on multiple adventures. I lifted him up and gave him a little kiss on the head. A tiny spark of electricity bounced onto my lips and it bright the biggest smile to my face.

"I've never traveled with someone who liked Pikachu as much as you Serena." Ash came over and Pikachu jumped down and started picking flowers from the side of the road.

"I think Pikachu might have a crush on you Serena!" Ash said as Pikachu brought over some flowers. Ash took them and started to fiddle with them.

"If Pikachu had a crush on me, he'd be the first!" I said this and thought about how my little Sylveon gets whenever she's around Pikachu. Sylveon, when she was Eevee, was so shy to the point where I thought it may have been impossible to put her into the performing arts. Pikachu would always encourage her to come out of her shell, and I think she started to admire and develop feelings for Pikachu. Wow, I guess it kinda reminds me of my feelings for Ash.

"I highly doubt that. You've been on national television, I'm sure thousands of guys are just waiting for he chance to meet you!" He had a soft smile, a closed mouth soft smile one would have if thinking about someone you cared about.

"But I didn't become Queen. I'm not the idol, and besides, that's just me on stage. I'm not even as pretty as the others-" I stopped short because I didn't want to sound like I'm fishing for compliments-even though I obviously am.

"It's more than a performance they see." His expression lowered.

"What do you mean Ash?"

A long pause went in.

"It's the drive in your eyes and the passion you put into your performances. When you go out on stage, there isn't a sign that you're nervous. You hold yourself up with such grace, and the love for your Pokemon becomes obvious. It's quite a marvel to see you perform Serena."

I felt a tear run down my face. "Ash that's…beautiful. I think it's a blessing to be able to see you battle. I feel the same way."

He turned to me and gave me a big grin. "Here, for the real Queen of Kalos". He had made a flower crown with the flowers Pikachu found. They were small blue and pink flowers; it looked so fragile I was afraid to touch it. We stopped and he turned and crowned me.

"Beautiful, a perfect fit." I heard Bonnie squeak up ahead, and Ash continued forward presumably because he was going to see Clemont. I stayed behind the group and used a compact to admire Ash's work. Pikachu was on Ash's shoulder, but he jumped down and ran over to me.

"Pika pi?" Looking at my crown, Pikachu wanted a sign of approval.

"These are the most beautiful flowers I've ever seen. Thank you for finding them! You'll be getting an extra special treat later on at dinner".

"Piiiii!" Pikachu danced as he walked, visibly excited. And I was too.

"Guys, theres a hotel with a Pokemon Center ahead! Smells like there's food there!" Clemont pointed into the distance, and it was the most beautiful building I've seen in all of Kalos. There was a giant garden near a lake, and it looked like it was the first place in the next city, because you could make out the skyline over the sunset.

It looks as if my luck with Ash may be changing. At least, I hope it is. I had placed my Skitty pajamas on my satchel, and smiled.

"I made a cute Skitty, and I am a beautiful performer." I whispered to myself. Yeah, things were finally going the way I wanted them to.


	3. A Storm

Chapter 3: A Storm

When we checked in to the hotel, I heard a crack of thunder and could see the lightning flash light up the room. I glanced over and saw a video chat monitor area, so maybe a call home would ease my nerves.

I never liked thunderstorms. When I was younger, there was a huge storm that was so bad, you could feel the rumbles from the thunder shake your entire body. The wind was trying to force our house to the ground, and the worst part was the sound of the Rhyhorn. They were whaling something horrible. Mom went outside to put them inside the giant steel barn that was built for them, but I was afraid she'd be ran over. I ran outside to help her, but I was so young and stupid. I climbed over the fence, and tried o push a Rhyhorn in mom's direction. It pushed me over in the mud, I heard my mom scream, and boom. It had stomped on my leg. Thankfully, even though it was completely broken, my leg was spared. I'll never forget it, and every time it rains I get scared. When it thunderstorms….I feel unsafe.

I sat down while the others went to the rooms and called my mother. She didn't answer, but I decided to leave a message.

"Hi mom, I really miss you. Ash beat the final gym leader in Kalos, so we are heading to the Pokemon League. I've felt really down since I lost the show that could have been my Kalos Queen debut, but Ash has really made me feel better about the whole thing. I'm going to stay with Ash until he finishes the Pokemon League, and after I think I'll be going to train with a professional so I can create routines that'll for sure lead me to my dream. I love you mom." I put my hand on my ribbon tie Ash gave me awhile ago as I hung up, and swung forward as laid my head gently down on the desk in front of the computer.

"Serena, we got a room for the night!" I could hear Bonnie's light footsteps get closer, but I will say it caught me completely off guard.

"Sounds great, but wait, just one room?" I could feel my face flush slightly. It's not like we all haven't done this before, but I'm used to being in the girls tent next to Bonnie, not in Ash's range of sight.

"Yeah! This place is really pricy for us, but we were able to get a room with two beds and enough space for our things. Of course, I know we will sleep to-"

A loud rumble of thunder cut off Bonnie as I jumped out of my seat. You could tell she was slightly annoyed.

"Ugh, Serena, we are safe here! I'll sleep next to Clemont, because I know you'll be up all night. You and Ash will just need to figure it out." She winked and skipped away, Ash and Clemont peaked around the corner.

"You guys head up to the room, I just kinda wanna be alone for awhile." I said as Bonnie was already skipping down the hall to the elevator to the room.

"Are you sure Serena? I don't mind keeping you company!" Ash smiled, but turned his gaze to the computer monitor.

"Oh yeah, I'm supposed to call home…Clemont, go with Bonnie. I'll stay here for a minute."

"Okay Ash. Hey Serena, I'll be working on wireless headphones that cancel out the sound of thunder before heading to sleep. Anything is possible with the power of science!" He let out a chuckle and I thanked him before he darted off to stop Bonnie from creating some sort of arranged marriage with Nurse Joy.

As Ash sat down next to me, I stood up to give him space as he made his call home. I walked over to a small fireplace and sat in front of it. I felt it's warmth and felt the warmth of Ash's presence as I knew his gaze was focused on me at the moment. Then, I heard him speak as his attention shifted elsewhere.

"Hey mom!...yeah, just got my last badge! What's that? A special friend is coming to see me? I don't need….wait….her?"

A ping of jealousy swung through my heart.

"That's great! I didn't know you already knew about me heading to the league…yeah…when will she see me? TOMORROW? How did you guys know we'd be here? Well, yeah, it is the only place for miles outside the city….okay, love you too. Bye."

I was afraid to ask questions because I didn't think I'd want to know the answers. Ash lit up when there was talk of a certain girl, and I'm not quite sure what kind of past they must have shared for him to look like that.

I made my way over to the hallway and pressed the elevator button for up.

"Pii?" Pikachu was tapping my leg begging for attention. There was a look of concern on its face, as if my uneasiness wasn't as concealed as I thought.

I entered the elevator with tears in my eyes. I looked down at Pikachu who had both its ears down, and it ran back to where Ash was before the doors closed. I broke down. I'm a girl who not only failed at the one opportunity I had for my dreams to come true, but also I'm afraid of something as simple as thunder and lighting. How can I ever build myself up to be strong enough to confess my feelings? Ash has had many female companions, and I'm no different from them.

I exited the elevator and wiped my tears as I recalled that I had no idea what room or what floor I was supposed to be on. I decided to slump down against the wall and wait until I was able to calm down about all my insecurities. I'm not ready to see who this woman is, and I'm not ready to see my chance with Ash get taken away.

 **Ding**

The elevator doors opened but I had my head buried into my knees as I sat against the wall. Another loud wave of thunder rumbled the building and the lighting flash lit up the entire hall from the window at the end of the hall. I shook. I am weak. I am not good enough for him.

"You found the right floor Serena, but you're not meant to be on the floor itself." I couldn't look at Ash. He caught me in a moment of weakness. Embarrassment swept over me, but I was too scared and depressed to move.

I didn't have to. A strong pair of arms lifted me up bridal style and started walking.

"You know, Pikachu has electrocuted me hundreds of times with his thunderbolt. I can understand your fear even though I don't know where yours stems from." I felt myself smile as I buried my face into his chest so he couldn't see my face.

"But Serena, I'm not going to let you do this alone. I will protect you, and so will Pikachu."

I assume the door to the room was open, because I was placed down onto a bed. I opened my eyes, and to my surprise, the two bedroom room had TWO separate bedrooms. I realized what was about to happen.

"Ash, I can sleep on the-" The flash of lighting lit up the room, and I snapped my head into the pillow.

"Here, I have a shirt and some boxers for you to wear as pajamas. It's not ideal, but I want you to be comfortable." He went into the bathroom, and Pikachu curled up on the bed, already asleep.

I got changed, and crawled back into bed. There was a couch in the main area, but it had all of our things on it, and I felt….safe?

"Ash, you can come back, I finished changing. But really, I can sleep on the-" Ash came out topless in his boxers. He grabbed another daytime shirt from his bag and threw it on, but I lost focus.

"I won't have any of us sleep on the couch. Not tonight when I know you need someone. Lay down Serena, and close your eyes."

Is this a dream? I laid down under the covers, and I felt as Ash crawled in next to me. The space between us felt like miles, and I was so nervous to actually make a move. I started to cry thinking about earlier, all those demonizing thoughts and now how Ash has seen how weak I am.

He put himself against me, and wrapped his arm around me to hold me close.

"It's okay Serena. This will all pass".

The thing is, despite how broken I am, in this moment I've never been closer to him. I didn't want to stop crying, in fear that he'd let go. But, if I kept crying, maybe I'd drive him into the arms of another woman. The mystery woman.

I felt his breathing soften, and I could tell he was asleep. I could feel his breathing coming from inside his strong chest that was pressed against me. His arms were strong and intimidating, but being held made me feel like I was something worth protecting. I could feel myself getting aroused, but I felt so at peace breathing in sync with him I was drifting off…

The storm outside settled, but the storm that was coming was on the horizon and it looked deadly.


	4. Evolution

Chapter 4: Evolution

When I opened my eyes I couldn't feel Ash's warmth. I turned over to find I was the only one in the room.

"Is anybody here?" I yelled.

"Just me, Clemont." He walked in to the room and was still in his pajamas.

"Where is Bonnie and Ash?" I yawned and shifted my weight so that my legs hung off the side of the bed. I could tell Clemont was trying to refrain from asking about my night with Ash. He was staring at me with his face all flushed with some stupid grin.

"Ash got a call that a guest arrived to see him, I guess Bonnie went with. Hey, you better get ready though, I know Ash wants to get moving soon." He turned to go where I assume his room, and I got changed back into my normal daytime attire. I placed the shirt and boxers right on top of Ash's bag. I giggled just thinking about the fact these are his boxers and I got to wear them! Wait….is that creepy?

I was really nervous getting into the elevator to meet up with everyone down in the lobby. Not only were thoughts about this woman pestering me, I was afraid that I wouldn't feel like a special girl to Ash. That I was just another traveling companion to him. I'm already really insecure about how he didn't remember who I was from camp when we were kids, but I blamed it on age and-

Ding

As soon as I heard the doors open I became aware that I was in deep thought and had a stupid look on my face. I saw Bonnie and immediately made eye contact, who screamed out my name and made the entire lobby look my way.

Jeez.

Ash was next to her facing someone else, and didn't look to see if I was coming. Bonnie ran up to me and quickly pulled me aside.

"Serena, this is bad, but-"

My eyes were already drooping. I could tell my expression made my emotions clear.

"She's kind of perfect. They've known each other for many years, and the connection they made was so real. But I don't think you should be too concerned because-"

I started to walk away because I honestly did NOT want to hear another word until I met her myself.

"Good morning Ash!" I said in the most normal way possible.

"Serena! Good morning. I hope you were able to sleep well. Ah, this is one of my closest friends, Misty. Her and I go way back."

Time to analyze. The most beautiful red hair, blue eyes, and as thin as a supermodel. Perfect, she's my worst nightmare.

"Hi Serena, it's so nice to finally meet you. Ash has told me so much about you. I think you're an absolutely brilliant performer and have seen all your progress on TV!"

"Thank you so much! I hope Ash says good things".

"Well, you know Ash. Always optimistic."

I am really not sure if that was an insult or not.

Misty wrapped her right arm around Ash's shoulder, "yeah, I was the first person to ever travel with Ash. I'm a gym leader, so I had to leave his side eventually, but I simply had to come and congratulate him on his new eight badges."

Pikachu was nuzzling up against Misty cooing, like it was a long lost mother.

Ash blushed and had a huge smile on his face. I almost forgot Bonnie was here, until she perked up when Clemont came out of the elevator.

"CLEMONT I'VE FOUND HER!" Inner me is absolutely cracking up.

"Misty, you're absolutely stunning! Will you please take care of my brother?"

To my surprise, Clemont didn't freak out. He patted Bonnie on the head and softly apologized. Oh my God, he likes her.

"I heard you're a gym leader too. Nice to meet you, I'm Misty."

They shook hands, and then she turned to Ash.

"I flew in all this way, and I'm really excited to come to the Pokemon League with all of you!" Misty jumped for joy.

Ash looked dumbfounded. "But I thought you needed to keep up with the gym?"

Misty giggled, "that's what my sisters are for. I called in a favor."

"All right! Let's all get going!" Ash said. They all headed to the elevator to grab their things from the room. Misty went as well. I had asked Bonnie to grab my bag, I needed to call my mother.

I sat down and sighed. The computer monitor lit up, and I dialed in her number.

"Serena honey! I got your message last night, are you okay?"

"Yeah mom." I was happy she actually answered for once. "I really miss you." I let a tear slip out.

"Honey, okay. Whatever it is, I have great news! You got a large package in the mail containing information from a producer, former Kalos queen, Palermo! She's offering you a room in her estate to stay if you'll study underneath her! Isn't that wonderful?"

I felt my heart skip a beat. Another chance…so soon?

"Wow mom, that's amazing. I don't want to pass it down."

"I know how you feel about Ash Serena. But please, this is your future here. I'm begging you to follow your dreams instead of watching him achieve his. You've done enough."

"Thanks mom. I gotta go. I'll talk sooner than you think."

I hung up before she could interrupt again.

"Serena! Here's your bag. C'mon, we're almost to the big city, and breakfast will happen soon!" Bonnie looked excited, and I was happy everyone was in such good spirits.

The entire group walked out together, and I rushed up next to Ash.

"Hey, I just wanted to say thank you again-"

"ASH! Come and see these pictures from home!" Misty tugged Ash into the opposite direction, and it seems like Ash completely forgot I had something to say to him.

Clemont was next to me, and he scoffed.

"Ash is so popular with the ladies. If only I wasn't so dorky."

"Clemont, just know there is always someone who is out there and is waiting for you. You are the key to a lock, and one day you'll find the one that truly fits your heart." I said this from the bottom of my heart, and it made Clemont perk up.

"Yeah. I guess it will take some time, but I can just focus on things like work. Maybe if I achieve something great, love will find me then."

I looked at him with a motive in mind. "Why would you need that in order to find someone?"

He smiled like he was proud of something he had in mind. "Because when someone see's how talented and accomplished you are, they think you're special."

As we walked down this path, I realized that I put everything on hold for Ash. I didn't take the chance of a lifetime to study under a former Kalos Queen, because I wanted to be with Ash. But if Ash doesn't wanna be with me, and if he has other special women in his life, what can I do to make everything work out?

I think it might be time. It might be time to finally evolve into what I was meant to be, so that maybe I can be the one Ash follows to see my dreams come true.


End file.
